


Unbridled

by spyoflove



Category: Be My Princess, Otome, voltage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyoflove/pseuds/spyoflove
Summary: Romantic interlude, one-shot





	Unbridled

It was a lovely day for a ride.

The wind that whipped through your hair as you galloped through the trees atop your palomino mare Mariposa was sweet and invigorating, but did little to cool down the temperature of your overheated body. True, the mid-day summer sun that beamed overhead was cause enough to make you sweat, not to mention the layers of formal riding clothes you had to don as befitting the future princess of Charles Kingdom. Indeed, the exertion involved in staying atop your energetic equine alone could rival any cardio workout, and you wished you could blame that, as well as a thousand other causes for your sweltering skin, ragged breath, and flushed cheeks that inflamed your agitated form. Instead, the true cause of the heat that threatened to consume you was the innocently oblivious male riding alongside of you.

You turned to glance at your beloved Prince Edward who was saddled upon his faithful Arionne, the rays of sunlight overhead illuminating his silver hair like a halo around his divinely handsome face. Catching your gaze, he cast you the gentle smile you knew so well, filled with the same love and encouragement it held when he first taught you how to ride. You had always wanted to learn, and after finding out it was one of his favorite past-times you begged him for lessons, thinking the shared activity could bring you closer together. He had been happy to teach you, but it was easier said than done, your inherent clumsiness resulting in several nasty spills. Yet, in typical Edward fashion, he had been infinitely patient with you, his words of instruction soft and kind, and his hands tender and gentle as they soothed your sore, bruised body after the countless times you had fallen. Considering your steep learning curve, you couldn’t have asked for a more sweet-tempered and serene teacher.

But while your lover had the spirit of a saint, his body had been crafted for sin.

The light gray jodhpurs that encased his sinewy thighs were like a second skin on the lower half of his body, revealing more than they concealed of each and every contour of his lean, taut muscles. Expertly guiding his steed over the grassy plains, his sculpted calves flexed, straining the black leather of his knee-high riding boots to their limits. Even his long, sleek ebony riding coat taunted you with the rise and fall of his tight butt that peeked out from underneath the tails, exposing each contraction and ripple as he kept cadence with Arionne’s even gallop.

How was it possible for this adorably angelic man to wreak such hellish torture?

You took a deep breath in an attempt to clamp down your desire. It was neither the time nor the place for these impulses. Poor Edward had been stuck in the castle for days with work, and this was his one opportunity to get outdoors and indulge in some frolic before returning to the grind. While there was nothing more you wanted than to grind with him in a different way, it would have to wait until later. Though he referred to you as a flower time and time again, he himself needed regular sunlight and oxygen like the roses he loved in order to thrive and bloom.

“Ugh,” you groaned under your breath as you watched his trim thighs tense to keep hold of Arionne as she easily jumped over a fallen log in their path. “You’re killing me here, Ed.”

Edward looked back at you to make sure you were keeping up, flashing you a boyish grin flush with pleasure. “Ah, how fresh and pure the air is today! The warmth of the sun and the scent of the earth are truly rejuvenating, are they not?”

“Yes,” you smiled, your resolve strengthening to let him continue his exercise. There was no way you would you force him back to the castle when he looked so utterly happy in that moment. However, at the same time, you needed to do something to put out the flames of desire he was unconsciously fanning lest you drag him back to your bedroom like a wanton cavewoman.

“Maybe if I ride ahead of him it’ll be easier; that way I won’t have to see his damned sexy body,” you thought, lowering the reigns and leaning forward to urge Mariposa into a faster gait.

Edward’s amethyst eyes widened as he saw you ride past him to take the lead. “My love?” his caressing voice called after you, sending a thrill along your nerves and goading you into increasing your speed to escape his maddening spell.

With only the trees now in sight you let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps now you could calm down enough to finish the ride and let your fiancé enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Gaining ground, you could see the trees were becoming denser, and it became clear that up ahead was a thick clump of arbor with two paths running in opposite directions along its length. Unfortunately, you were unfamiliar with this part of the forest, and weren’t sure which path to take. You were just about to slow down to ask Edward for directions when suddenly, Mariposa reared up with a frightened neigh.

“What in the-?!” you cried, grabbing hold of the reigns as your horse turned and sped down the path on the left.

“Butterfly!” you heard Edward’s voice cry after you, getting fainter as your horse gained speed. “Not that way!”

Desperately you pulled on the reigns to stop your palomino, but she continued on, unheeding of your attempts to thwart her. Clutching onto your saddle for dear life, you gulped as the sight of a deep blue lake shimmered into view. You were headed straight for it, and you knew you had to do something to prevent your horse from plunging the two of you headfirst into its watery depths.

“Mariposa!” you appealed, digging your heels into her sides as the lake grew ever closer, “please stop!”

And stop she did, abruptly right at the edge of the crystal clear waters, sending you flying over her head and straight into the azure lake with a sickening splash.

Knocked breathless from the shock you struggled frantically against the rolling waves, your efforts only seeming to sink you deeper towards the sandy floor. You could feel your thick riding boots grow heavy with liquid, as well as your layers of clothes that eagerly drunk the waters that swirled around you. Kicking outwards, you rolled over again and again, trying to find which way was up through the tangled reeds, your panic increasing as your lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen.

Then, you felt the waves of another splash rock you, followed by two strong arms encircling you before pulling you up and out of the water.

Coughing and sputtering, you looked up into the worried face of your guardian angel who carried you princess-style towards shore, his drenched platinum hair clinging in dripping tendrils against his damp forehead. “Edward!”

“Are you alright, my fairy?” he asked, his voice filled with anxiety as his violet eyes searched your face.

“Y-yes,” you choked out before another coughing fit overcame you.

With long, purposeful strides Edward carried you out of the lake and into the nearby meadow, carefully kneeling down to lay you on the warm, green grass. Tenderly, he ran his hands over your limbs. “Are you hurt? Is anything broken?”

You shook your head. “Nothing but my pride,” you confessed ruefully.

“Thank the heavens!” He clutched you to his chest protectively. “But do not be so hard on yourself. You could not have known that snake would strike at Mariposa and scare her so.”

“Is that what happened?”

“Yes,” he nodded, planting a tender kiss on your forehead before climbing to his feet to survey your surroundings. Shading his eyes with an elegant hand, he turned in a slow circle. “And it seems she was so frightened that she has run off.”

Sure enough, while Arionne was contentedly grazing a few yards off, Mariposa was nowhere to be seen.

“Poor thing,” you shivered slightly. “I ho-ho- ACHOO! Hope she’s okay.”

Edward turned back to you with a frown. “While I am concerned for her whereabouts your health takes priority. We need to get you dry straight away.”

“I’m fine, really. I’m sure by the time we get back to the castle my clothes will be dry. ACHOO!”

He knitted his brow. “Even were we both to ride Arionne back to the manse the sun will have begun its descent by the time we arrive. I cannot risk my precious flower wilting from illness.” Your eyes widened as you saw his fingers begin to unbutton his sopping coat, soaked from plunging into the lake to save you. “We must get you out of those wet clothes as soon as possible.”

“B-but Edward!” you gasped as he tossed first his coat, then his vest upon the grass, revealing his crisp white shirt that had become transparent from dampness. The wet cloth hugged his chiseled form tightly, outlining his defined abs and darkened nipples that pushed out against the fabric from the chill. “Are you saying we should take off our clothes out here??!”

“Perhaps it may seem immodest,” he conceded, taking off his shirt and baring his sculpted chest that glistened with moisture. “But we are far from prying eyes, and the warmth of the summer sun will hasten the drying of our clothes.”

Your jaw dropped as he seated himself beside you to unbuckle his boots from his mile-long legs. “I can’t believe you are serious about this!”

“It is my duty as a man to protect you,” he insisted with conviction. “I take nothing more seriously than ensuring your health and safety.”

“B-but!”

He placed a tapered finger against your lips. “I will bear no argument, not in this. So I ask that you begin to undress yourself before you catch your death.” His lavender eyes sparkled with mischief. “Unless you are waiting for my assistance?”

“No, I c-can do it!” you averred, knowing that you would only end up letting him do more than undress you the moment he laid his hands on your body. Though you knew that the odds of someone finding the two of you out in the middle of the woods were low, you still weren’t that keen on being caught naked, much less doing “the deed.”

Turning away so that he couldn’t see the blush on your cheeks, you began to remove your riding clothes bit by bit, carefully spreading each item out on the grass to ensure they received as much of the sun’s rays as possible. Once finished, you shyly turned back to Edward only to find him happily sprawled out on the grass, completely and totally nude, a small smile playing upon his lips as he basked in the sunlight from which he had been hidden for too many days. You gulped, averting your eyes from the tempting sight of his sizeable manhood exposed beneath his tight abdomen that rippled with each of his breaths.

“Come lay with me, my love,” he stretched his arms out to you. “Let me, and the sun, warm you.”

You never could resist the temptation of that cherubic smile. In an instant, you were lying next to him in the lush, fragrant meadow.

Edward’s hands slowly ran over your skin, igniting your senses with every feather light caress of his fingertips that sensuously trailed along your spine. At the zing of his electric touch your skin prickled into goosebumps, tricking his hands into thinking you were chilled and urging them into longer, deeper strokes. Trying to still your rapidly beating heart, you pressed your ear against his chest only to hear his heartbeat increase along with your own as you instinctively slid your hands behind his back, reveling in the feel of his strong muscles that twitched underneath your touch. Tangling his legs with yours, his hardening length pressed into your soft hip, its intense heat rivaling that of the bright sun that shone overhead as it ripened into full bloom.

“Ah…I seem to be in quite the conundrum,” he murmured huskily against your hair.

“Oh?” you managed to croak out as he lifted your chin so that you met his gaze, his eyes reflecting the passion that welled deep inside you.

“Yes…for though I have sworn to protect you, what can I do when the biggest threat to you is my own self?” he breathed before capturing your lips with his own.

Unable to hold back any longer you eagerly slid your tongue into his mouth, savoring his rich, fragrant taste. Lacing his fingers through your dampened hair, he angled your head towards him to kiss you more deeply, his tongue twining against yours in a delicious dance in which he took the lead. Eagerly, you arched into him, pressing your swollen breasts into the heated skin of his strong chest, the beads of moisture that lingered there dissolving into steam.

A sigh escaped you as you felt his hand trail down your neck to cup your breast, his thumb brushing over your nipple lightly as he indulged in its velvet smoothness. Torturously, he slowly traced its circle with his fingertips, easily hardening it into a peak which he then rolled and teased between his thumb and forefinger, sending a bolt of lust straight to the apex of your thighs. In response you ran your hands along his abs to the lightened hair below, running your fingers down his treasure trail to take his hardness into your hands, reveling at how full and thick it had grown in his need for you.

Groaning at your touch, he broke the kiss to stare down at you, his amethyst eyes glittering like jewels. For a moment you could see the a flicker of the beast he kept carefully submerged in his quest for beauty, and a part of you wanted to free it, unchain it, let it roar.

“A more perfect flower could not exist.” His gaze was hot upon you as his hand parted your thighs, sliding his fingers against your slick core that was aching and wet with wanting him. “Your petals are so soft,” he moaned, his voice thick with desire. “And how your nectar flows…”

Leaning down, he hungrily took your nipple into his mouth, his tongue lathing it with each lap and lick while his fingers continued their ministrations between your legs, rubbing your trembling clit and melting opening by turns. Grasping his pulsing length, you pumped him in time with his flicks against your nub, crying out as you shattered over the edge when his fingers slid inside you, to press against the deepest, most pleasurable spot within as his thumb worked circles over the sensitive spot without.

Raising his hand to his mouth, Edward licked his fingers that shone with your juices. “No sweeter honey have I ever tasted than this,” he rasped. “Like a hummingbird I must drink from you over and over again or die from starvation.”

You lay there drifting, dreaming as he gently positioned himself between your legs, the front of his strong thighs pressing against the back of yours.

“May I join our bodies to our hearts?” he whispered.

“Yes, Edward…please.”

Slow and lingering he slid his length inside you, letting you accommodate to his sizeable hardness as he leisurely filled and stretched you completely. Reaching up, you traced his lower lip with the tip of your finger, drinking in the divine sight of him as he surged over you.

He was glorious.

Beads of sweat trickled down from his forehead, illuminating his striking features that were concentrated in an expression of pure masculine pleasure. His broad shoulders were tensed from holding his weight above you lest he crush you with his body while he sunk into you full and thick. With your cries of pleasure as his guide, he then began to thrust deep and complete, increasing his pace in time to your moans. Arching your hips, you met each and every one of his pumps, grabbing his rounded, firm buttocks as you pulled him closer to you. Harder, deeper, faster he moved as he rode you both to the height of pleasure.

“Meet me in heaven, my love,” he gasped, grasping your hips as he plunged into your depths. “Come with me to paradise.”

Reaching down, he stroked his thumb over your clit, sending you into wave after wave of blooming, blossoming orgasms. The clenching of you around Edward ignited his own release, and he cried out your name as he pulsed his essence into your warm, welcoming body.

Reverently, he kissed your flushed face over and over again, murmuring your name like a prayer as he sunk down beside you and pulled you into his arms.

“There are not enough words to tell you how much I love you,” he sighed, running a lazy hand down your arm, past the dip in your waist to settle on your hip.

You giggled. “Coming from you that’s quite the compliment,” you teased. “But I feel the exact same way.”

His face flushed with pleasure at your words. Leaning down to affectionately nuzzle your hair with his nose, Edward was stunned to find himself beaten to it by a larger, fuzzier one. Looking up, you were met by a pair of large, familiar brown eyes that gazed down at you from beneath a silky white mane.

“Mariposa!” you cried out, to which the palomino nickered at you in reply.

Edward chuckled. “It appears our truant has returned. Just as well, as by the position of the sun in the sky we should be on our way back to the castle post-haste. While I am reluctant to leave our Elysian Fields here, I am sure that Louis is probably worried about us by now.”

At the mention of the sweet and serious butler you sat up quickly. Though Louis had an uncanny ability to show up at the most convenient of times, he also had the same knack for showing up at the most inconvenient ones as well, and you couldn’t help but take several nervous glances over your shoulder as you and Edward hurriedly put on your now dry clothes.

“I have grown fond of this place,” he mused, taking one last look at the indigo lake and the blooming fields that surrounded it. “Would it be selfish of me to ask that we return here occasionally for…exercise?”

You caressed his cheek with a fond smile at his words both said and unsaid. “I would like that very much.”

Suddenly, his face turned serious, and he pulled you to him possessively, his violet eyes glowing with the incandescent light of the setting sun.

“I love you.” A declaration. A promise. A vow.

“I love you too, Edward,” you whispered as his lips hungrily met yours.

————————————————————————

With an annoyed grunt Prince Keith slammed the check on the dining table and shoved it towards Prince Roberto. “Not one word,” he growled.

“Now, now Keithster,” Roberto chided as he picked up the check and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket. “There’s no need to be a sore loser!”

Prince Wilfred lowered his fork at the mysterious exchange. Though the six princes had spent the last two hours discussing several matters, he couldn’t recall competitions or bets among them. “What did Keith lose?”

“I didn’t lose anything!” Keith huffed. “Those Altarians cheated is what happened!”

Roberto smiled gleefully. “We didn’t cheat, it just so happens soccer is in our blood is all. The Altarian Astros beat the Liberty Lions fair and square!”

“He’s right,” Prince Joshua nodded over his plate. “Rule 11.39.5, subsection 38 of the World Cup rulebook states…”

“Nevermind what it states!” Keith glared. “At any rate soccer is a ridiculous game. Now basketball, that’s a real sport! Nothing like a good old game of hoops to keep you in fighting form!”

“I prefer tennis myself,” said Joshua.

“I like tennis too, especially those cute little outfits girls wear when playing!” Roberto agreed. “What do you play, G-Money?”

Prince Glenn looked up from his smartphone and sighed in exasperation. “I don’t play anything, I don’t have time for such frivolous activities. And don’t call me G-Money.”

“How about you, Ed?” Roberto turned to Prince Edward, cheerfully unfazed by Glenn’s rebuff. “Do you play any sports?”

“Pfft,” Keith snorted. “Edward probably thinks such things are ‘ungentlemanly.’”

Edward took a sip from his teacup. “On the contrary, I indulge in athleticism quite frequently.”

“Oh, really?” Keith looked dubious. “Like what?”

Edward’s lips curved into a mysterious smile. “Why, I ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!


End file.
